El confesionario de Hanji
by Maud Davenport
Summary: Hanji parecía preocupada por lo que los jóvenes reclutas de la clase 104 pensaban sobre los entrenamientos y sobre que podía afligirlos. ella en busca de una ayuda para aquellos chicos, decide hacer su propio confesionario para que ellos puedan expresar como se sienten, que piensan y ayudarlos a mejorar. Levi piensa que es una idea torpe viniendo de la loca científica, ¿Será así?


**NOTAS: ¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES DE ESTA PÁGINA! AMM… VEAMOS…. POR DONDE COMIENZO… ¡ASI! BUENO, SE ME HAN ESTADO OCURRIENDO ALGUNAS IDEAS LOCAS, QUE AUNQUE NO SEAN MUY BUENAS, LA VERDAD ES QUE CREO QUE AL MENOS DISTRAEN UN POCO, O TERMINAN ABURRIENDO MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTABAN, PERO ALGO ES ALGO ¿NO? JEJEJE BUENO, COMENCEMOS XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR LO MENOS ALGUNA LINEA. ARIGATO!**

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS A CONTINUACION ME PERTENECE, TAN SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FAN FIC.

…**..**

La carismática científica y examinadora de titanes; Hanji zoe, ese día se encontraba bastante inquieta. Caminaba de prisa de lado a otro, con una mano restregando su barbilla. Una sigilosa mirada le seguía muy pendiente; una mirada más bien fastidiada antes que interesada en lo que le sucedía a lo que él decía según su criterio, loca científica.

-Hanji… ¿Ahora qué mierda te pasa? – gruñía el sargento Levi, dueño de aquella sigilosa mirada que momentos antes perseguía la silueta inquieta de Hanji moviéndose de lado a lado en la habitación.

-…-

La mujer de anteojos no contestó, y seguía haciendo completamente lo mismo que hacía desde hace un rato; ignorando completamente al sargento Levi. Rivaille tomó un sorbo a su taza de café, y una venita apareció en la sien de su frente.

-Oye, no es que me importe si estás enloqueciendo o nada de eso; pero si me resulta muy, muy molesto ver moverte de un lado a otro como si estuvieses demente, o si tuvieses unas ganas muy intensas de ir al baño.

Ante dicho comentario, Petra y los demás miembros del escuadrón de Rivaille soltaron una pequeña risita, misma que se deshizo cuando Levi los miró con recelo. Todos guardaron la postura de nuevo y fingían tomar café.

-Es enserio, deja de hacer eso que me molestas. – insistía Rivaille.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Hanji? – intervino Erwin algo curioso mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre la mesa.

Hanji se detuvo en seco y miró de una rara manera a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Me preocupan. La clase 104 me preocupa. – la mirada de Hanji después de lo dicho era de temer. Como si estuviese traumada o algo por ejemplo. – Eh notado que muchos de ellos son buenos reclutas; algunos soldados excepcionales; sin embargo, creo también que hay unos cuantos que no pueden dar todo su potencial, y me preguntaba si acaso tenían dudas o algo por el estilo. Ya saben, algo que expresar para hacer más llevadero su entrenamiento, y así, más eficaz. Algo como ayudarlos. – Hanji sonrió un poco.

-Esto es un ejército, no una guardería o preescolar. La mayoría de ellos ya no son unos niños, de hecho, ninguno de ellos lo es. Todos vinieron para proteger el futuro de la humanidad, y hacerle las cosas más fáciles no les ayudará en nada, porque cuando estén afuera en un combate contra los titanes, estos no les dirán: ¡Oh, sí, adelante, me quedaré quieto para que me mates y tu trabajo sea más sencillo!" – protestó Levi con molestia visible.

-Bueno, yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que ellos piensan. Quizá me sirva de algo. – abogó Hanji.

-¿Eres psicóloga acaso?

-Bueno, no lo soy, pero me gusta saber que piensan los demás; quizá ayude a hacer su trabajo en equipo más sencillo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Creo que es una buena idea. Si crees que así puedes ayudar a esos chicos, quizá esté bien. Después de todo ellos también necesitan dar su punto de vista, también son parte de este equipo, no son solo unos peones; así que escuchar lo que piensan es parte de la igualdad. – Erwin sonrió ante lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Ya ves enano! – gritó Hanji de emoción al ser reconocido su plan por su comandante.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer con esos chicos. Estás a cargo de ello Hanji. Tienes mi aprobación. – finalizó el comandante, y seguido de eso se marchó de aquella habitación.

Todos, menos Hanji, estaban estupefactos ante la respuesta de Erwin sobre aquella idea de Hanji, tratándose de esa mujer, la mayoría de las cosas que sugerían parecían una locura. Experimentar con titanes y estar al borde de la muerte era una de las cosas por las que todos pensaban que estaba loca. Todos miraron a Hanji relativamente dudosos.

-¿Y... Que es lo que tiene en mente?... – inquirió Petra con una sonrisa nerviosa para romper el silencio.

Hanji sonrió psicopatamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos estilo "SR. Burns"

-Un confesionario. – dijo entre risitas diabólicas.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que esos escuincles se sincerarán contigo cuando les digas que ahí pueden contar sus penas o sus más alocadas fantasías? – argumentó un molesto Rivaille.

-No lo sé. Solo lo hará el que quiera. Yo estaré ahí cuando vayan. Lo pondré en mi oficina para que pueda trabajar y pueda escuchar sus opiniones jeje.

A todos les escurrió una gotita por la cabeza.

-Sí, verán, es sencillo. Pondré una entrada extra por detrás de mi oficina para que ellos tengan acceso a un cuarto oscuro con una pequeña ventanilla a mí oficina; así sabré cuando ellos estén ahí, y no tenga que ir muy lejos. Seré como su psicóloga personal, y tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones.

-Estás loca cuatro ojos suicida. – refunfuñó Levi.

-¡Bien! Ahora me voy porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Espero puedan ayudarme tus súbditos a difundir la noticia entre los chicos de la clase 104. – dicho esto, Hanji les guiñó el ojo y se marchó muy emocionada.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra o emitió ruido alguno. El capitán Levi se terminó su café y se levantó de la mesa con pereza.

-Ya escucharon a la cuatro ojos. Vayan y díganle a esos mocosos inútiles que la loca esta hará de su psicóloga personal.

-¿Está usted a favor de su causa? – indagó petra con algo de temor.

-no, pero si Erwin aprobó su estúpida causa, no nos queda de otra más que cooperar.

El malhumorado coronel comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y se marchó. El escuadró Rivaille se puso en marcha, y fue en busca de los aludidos de la clase 104. Ya se habían encargado de anunciar a los jóvenes reclutas sobre la idea de la doctora Hanji. Algunos lo tomaron a bien, y otros más solo se rieron un poco, y aún así dirían que lo considerarían.

Hanji estaba emocionada, ya había hecho los arreglos finales para que su "Confesionario" estuviese listo para sus participantes.

-Creo que con eso basta. – dijo a si misma sacudiendo sus manos y mirando orgullosa la ventanilla cubierta por una malla que dejaba ver poco de la persona que estaría del otro lado. – ahora solo hay que esperar.

Y así, Hanji de dignó a esperar a que llegara algún interesado, ¿Quién será el primero?

….

**NOTAS: bueno, espero subir la continuación más tarde, estoy trabajando en ello y pues pf! Ya saben jejeje solo es una loca idea que quise compartir, no se lo tomen muy enserio. Acepto criticas contructivas y mentadas de Mother igual; somos libre de expresarnos como mejor nos hayan enseñado. Arigato!**

**Espero tomatazos y Reviews.**


End file.
